Once and Future Wizard
by Dr MerLock
Summary: Merlin has waited for millenniums for the Once and Future King to rise. King Arthur has risen again, this time as a 13-year old boy wizard by the name of Harry Potter. Merlin and Harry Potter have another destiny to fulfil, but it's not as easy as it seems. Merlin battles with his past while keeping everything a secret while Harry bears the burden of a scar and a threatening future
1. Chapter 1

_**Once and Future Wizard**_

_**Set after Merlin Series 5**_

"_Merlin. Open your eyes," _the voice echoed through the cave. He awoke from a deep slumber, a slumber that had lasted for millenniums. But a slumber that was full of pain and misery. A slumber that reminded him of the day where his best friend had sailed off into the isle of Avalon. But he knew his friend would rise again. And he knew that he will be by the side of Arthur once more.

Expecting to crumble to the floor, Merlin stretched his limbs slowly to get the blood running. A sudden gush of energy passed through his veins and nerves, causing him to almost tumble over. He felt so refreshed, so renewed and so young… "_No, it can't be..it cannot..how.." _his thoughts trailed off to face the large, white sparkling crystal that was in the middle of the cave. He slowly walked towards it, each and every step as soft as a mouse. He closed his eyes, not wanting to believe what he would see when he opened them.

"_Go on then, young warlock. This has been your destiny all along, then why fear to face it again?" _echoed the same voice that awoke Merlin. Ray by ray, light started to filter through Merlin's startling blue eyes. The first vision was a shock. A young boy with ruffled black hair stood there in the crystal, staring at him. Light blue eyes, high cheekbones..it was an exact replica of Merlin when he was just 15 years old. Still young and bright at heart, prancing around, playing tricks on the villagers using magic, it was the same young Merlin. Just that it wasn't a replica. The crystal cave would not show a vision without a cause. This time, it showed the present. Now and right now. Merlin couldn't understand any of this; he had lost count of his age a few centuries back. Energy started seeping from his body. His mind started to wander around the past. He was too tired to even stay alive then that he fell into a deep sleep, only to be woken up by a voice. A voice.

That was not just any lady's voice. It was a voice that sent chills down Merlin's spine. It was a voice that caused Merlin to stone, then and there. "_Merlin. Don't be scared. You have been called back for a reason." _ Merlin frowned for a second and then started laughing. "Is there _another _destiny for me to fulfill? Is that why you called me back here?", and then tears started trickling down his face, "I've seen too much for a lifetime, I can't afford to see more. Leave me to die. _Please," _he begged. _"Even if it's your best friend who needs you? Even if Arthur yearns for your belonging?" _the voice reasoned. _Arthur. _It was a name that Merlin had not mentioned for such a long time but was still ever-present in his soul. It was a name that brought back a small smile to Merlin's face and then, more tears. _"Fear is just an illusion, warlock", _it said_, "It's just an illusion." _Inch by inch, muscle by muscle, Merlin turned to face the source of the voice.

Grey eyes. It was the first thing that occurred to Merlin when he faced the White Goddess. Her grey eyesstared straight into Merlin's own. Light from the crystals reflected off her pale, white face. She was dressed in a long-sleeved gown, decorated with pearls and diamonds. Long, wavy platinum hair fell over her shoulders to her waist. It was as if light was emanating from her. Even Merlin was dumbfounded. The White Goddess had such a striking presence that was firm but gentle at the same time. He walked towards her, invited by her Highness. But more than ever, Merlin could not deny that he was seeking her direction only for Arthur. What had she meant by Arthur was yearning for his belonging? What had she meant by Arthur needed him now? The answers lied with her Highness..

"Arthur. Wha..Where is he?" Merlin stuttered. _"He has risen again, as was said to you by Kilgharrah. Both of you have a destiny to fulfill," _the White Goddess said. "What's it now? Another Morgana? Another betrayer, like Mordred?" Merlin asked, not willing to hear an answer.

" _No. It's a scar. A scar that is threatening to scar Arthur's own life."_

" _Scar? Wha..what do you mean? I need a proper answer," _Merlin said, clearly confused and slightly frustrated. He had heard too many riddles about his destiny from the Great Dragon and he didn't want to hear anymore. Even the greatest sorcerer can be tickled by the simplest of matter.

" _You are in the Crystal Cave. Where magic was first created. Look into a crystal and you are shown a vision," _the White Goddess said as cautiously as possible, for Merlin had seen too many visions in these crystals. It started with Morgana's betrayal to the Pendragon clan followed by Arthur's death in Mordred's hands. Merlin had seen too much. But he still inched forward to the nearest crystal in sight. He peered his head over the tip of the crystal and looked into the very depths of the sparkling substance.

The first vision was of a boy, slightly younger than Merlin, smiling brightly, with round-rimmed spectacles over bright green eyes. He had unruly, ruffled jet-black hair and was so skinny, even a slight breeze could push him over. And another vision of both Merlin and the boy appeared. They were shaking hands. The next vision was of Merlin shoving the boy down to the floor and unidentified rays of light hitting Merlin. It seemed like a sacrificial act. That was then followed by a vision in which a man was torturing the boy. His features were blurred, only a dark snake-like mark running over his wrist. The fifth vision was of Merlin holding the unconscious boy close to his chest and crying out loud. It reminded Merlin of an unfortunate day. It reminded him of Arthur, uttering his last words, "_Thank you!". _But there was another vision that passed in a split second. An equally haunting vision. Now, it was of the boy holding Merlin and the vision disintegrated into fiery smoke. Startled by what he had just seen, Merlin was thrown back to the floor by utter shock. "Who..was..that? The boy..it can't be..how.." his voice trailed off…

"_Arthur. He needs you now. What you saw, Merlin, what you saw was just a vision. A minor thought that is part of a destiny. A bond," _the White Goddess said, her eyes full of sorrow

" That was Arthur. That boy was Arthur?"

" _Yes."_

" What do they call him now? What's his name?"

" _Some call him The Boy Who Lived."_

"Others?"

"_Harry Potter." _


	2. Chapter 2

_**Once and Future Wizard**_

_**Chapter 2**_

"Hog-Warts. Hogwarts? Is that even considered a name?" Merlin asked. The name sounded weird to Merlin. "_Well, yes. Why? Do you find it intriguing?" _the White Goddess asked. "Well, not exactly intriguing, I suppose," he replied. Merlin had seen things more intriguing than ever. The thing was he could get over them but this name, _Hogwarts, _sounded more than intriguing. "_Forbernahn" _he muttered and in less than a blink of the eye there was a fire in front of Merlin. Sensing his impatience, the White Goddess responded with, "There is someone who can better explain this to you. By right, he should be here by…now." And just then, right then, the Crystal Cave shuddered. First, it was a tremble and then 'BOOM!', the front of the crystal cave blasted open, with debris flying all over. The sudden influx of light rays engulfed Merlin and he crumbled to the floor, crying in agony. There was a terrible burning sensation and then, he went cold. His eyes struggled to open but when it did, he noticed a man's silhouette standing at the front of the Crystal Cave.

"_Remus, you had no authority to blast through the Crystal Cave like that. You scared the boy," _the White Goddess said firmly. "Bombarda Maxima. It's true, you know. Can blast through almost anything and..anyone," Remus replied, his gaze shifting to Merlin. Merlin could see the reflection of Remus through a crystal fallen next to him. He sported a pale face with a thin moustache and had brown hair with specks of grey. He was wearing shabby black robes with black boots. But his attire was just a contradiction to his facial expression. Remus stood right in front of Merlin now, smiling brighter than a sun. He extended a hand to Merlin and helped him up. "Hmm..seems too young to be a guardian for Harry. But you're eyes..you're eyes hold the knowledge of timeless periods and…," Remus trailed off, staring straight into Merlin's blue eyes, almost as if in a trance. Snapped out in an instance, Remus quickly covered up by saying, "Well, we have a lot of work to do. Get you all ready to go to Hogwarts and fulfill your destiny!" Remus chuckled. For a moment, Merlin thought that even Remus would've been through a lot to have chuckled at _destiny. _But he decided against asking him. No one could've been through as much as him.

"Wait! Hogwarts? Someone tell me what is Hogwarts?" said Merlin, rolling his eyes. Remus's jaw dropped open and the White Goddess shook her head. "OH bless the god's of magic! A wizard who has not heard of Hogwarts? What calamity has befallen you to ask such a question, boy?" Remus tutted. Merlin raised an eyebrow in question. "Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry! Founded by Godric Gryffindor, Salazar Slytherin, Helga Hufflepuff and Rowena Ravenclaw, the four greatest witches and wizards of all time! Well, of course, I still do think Dumbledore has..well..grace and wisdom incomparable to any other creatures of magic. He could be one of the only wizards to keep the Muggles distracted while performing magic right in front of them, but, well that's a different story," Remus blabbered. Merlin raised another eyebrow, totally clueless. School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. Dumbledore. Muggles. He was not sure these were part of reality. Shocked and full of disbelief, Remus turned to the White Goddess. "You were _actually _right about this boy being _actually _clueless then?" he asked. "_When have I ever been wrong, Remus Lupin?" _retorted the White Goddess. It was time to infuse the qualities of a proper boy wizard into Merlin.

It was more than simple. Hogwarts. Headmaster and Professors. Houses and House Ghosts. Defense Against The Dark Arts and Herbology. Other subjects never heard of. Muggles. Ministries. Bertie Botts' Flavoured Beans. Hogwarts Express. Platform 9 ¾. Diagon Alley. It just took a day.

Remus was the all-in-one guide to the Wizarding World. He was the Defense Against The Dark Arts professor and took much joy in his assignment. However, explaining seemed like torture. And there was still more to cover. But Remus decided to let Merlin learn from the experience. "Well, Merlin, we better get going!" said Remus. Merlin turned to look at the White Goddess for one last time.

"_Remember, young warlock, you are now a boy wizard. No more the greatest sorcerer to have ever walked the earth."_

"So I forget my identity? Forget everything that I've done to save myself and..and..Arthur?"

"_No, boy. Never forget your identity. Because that's what will save you and Harry Potter."_

" Then keep it a secret, you mean?"

" _Yes. No one, not even Remus Lupin knows of your past or Arthur. They only see you as a guardian. As for Harry, he is innocent and unknowing. He will find out."_

" Eventually. Why does this seem like a repeat of my time in Camelot? Why?"

"_Because it's not two separate destinies, Merlin. It's a bond between you and Arthur, a bond that both of you will have to stay true to."_

" Kilgharrah used to be there when I most needed him. Now, who do I have?"

" _The Crystal of Neahtid."_

Merlin was aware of what that meant. The Crystal of Neahtid was the only link to him and the White goddess. It could never be destroyed neither could a replica be created. He knew that the White Goddess had presented it to him, which meant she acknowledged Merlin as the official master of the Crystal. It would be there somewhere, in his…pocket. Before he could run his hands down to the side of his shirt pocket, Remus coughed to get their attention. It was then that Merlin realized that he had been communicating with the White Goddess through telepathy. Nothing could've been deciphered by Remus. "We'll leave then, your Highness," bowed Remus. Leading on, Remus exited the Crystal Cave. Merlin looked back at the White Goddess but all that was left was a slight shimmer of white in the place where she stood. Smiling, he followed Remus out.

It was still very bright, with the sun shining high. They had lost count of time in the Crystal Cave. Remus and Merlin trudged alongside each other. They were walking across a vast plain of grassland. It was in the middle of this plain, where the Crystal Cave was located. "Where are we going now? Hogwarts?" Merlin asked, with a tinge of eagerness in his voice. "Soon, but before that we'll have to get you ready for school, right? So, Diagon Alley first," Remus mocked. "So we travel by horse?" Merlin asked innocently. This time it was Remus's turn to raise an eyebrow. "In a land of witchcraft and wizardry, what is the need for "horses"? Anyway, horses are ancient," Remus said. Offended, Merlin decided to move on with the next question, "Then, how do we reach Dia-gon Alley?". Remus smiled slyly and replied, "Hold my arm. Tightly. REALLY tightly." Hesistant and suspicious, Merlin refused to hold Remus's arm. "You're not going to get killed or get your head dumped down the drain!" Remus reasoned. Bone by bone and inch by inch, Merlin extended his hand to hold Remus's arm. It was a very bad choice to make.

First, he felt like his brains were being sucked out. Then, he lost movement in his arms. It was followed by a loud and terrible ringing sound. He was being squashed into pumpkin juice and he was going to disintegrate into million pieces. Lastly, he knew and was convinced that he was being killed and that his head was being dumped down the drain. "CRASH!" Merlin landed on the hard, stone floor. The next moment he knew, he was puking. Probably his lunch from centuries ago. Standing perfectly still with back straight, was Remus, laughing like a 5 year old boy. "The usual case. Apparition is an art, trust me. Learn it and you rule the world. Puke and you know you have to do something about it," he chuckled out loud. Slowly regaining his composure, Merlin stood up, still slightly unstable.

" Where are we?"

" Diagon Alley, your first stop for all essential needs!"

" What are we going to do now?"

" Get money from the bank and.."

" And?"

" Get you a wand!"

A wand. A wand was the last thing Merlin could have ever imagined buying. A stick to do magic when he could do magic with the power that rest in him.

Merlin raised his eyebrows once again.


	3. Chapter 3

_**Once and Future Wizard**_

_**Chapter 3**_

"Platform 9 ¾? Oh, just go straight into the wall between Platform Nine and Ten. Do it as fast as possible," Arthur Weasley directed Merlin. After a word of thanks, Merlin walked towards the wall. _"Okay, you can do this. Straight through the wall," _he prepared. 1, 2 and 3! Merlin dashed through the brick wall, pushing in his trolley as well. And before one could say, "Blimey!", he was at Platform 9 ¾. Merlin stood there in complete awe at this very surprising use of magic. In Camelot, all he ever used magic for was to play tricks, cut down wood, start a fire and play more tricks. That was until he solely used it for the purpose of keeping Arthur alive. He wasn't too sad now, thinking of Arthur. He would see him again, just that his name would be Harry Potter. "Green eyes, black hair and scar on the forehead," Merlin kept reminding himself. He definitely didn't want to miss seeing his best friend.

On the other side, however, Arthur Weasley was having a rather serious conversation with his wife, Molly and his children, Fred and George Weasley, who were both twins, Ron Weasley and Ginny Weasley. "Is he the 'new case'?" asked Ron. " Well, yes, I suppose. Seems to be like that," replied Arthur. "He seems old enough to be in Ron's class and still asks how to get to the Hogwarts Express. Should be the 'new case'," offered Ginny. "NEW CASE, it shall be!" exclaimed Fred and George. "Oh! Both of you! Don't trouble the boy. If Dumbledore's in-charge, then it's something very serious," said Mr Weasley. He then turned to Ron and cautiously said, "Just keep Harry close, alright?". Ron nodded, still very intrigued by the "new case".

The large red steam engine began its journey from the King's Cross Station to Hogsmeade. Merlin scanned the compartments for any available seat, but they were all full. His newly bought cat, Hebon, scowled loudly. After a long walk across the train, he stopped at a relatively empty compartment. There were only two haversacks on the seats. Merlin debated on whether he should occupy a space or wait but before he could come to a conclusion, he heard two voices behind him. "Hello 'New Case'!" Fred and George chorused, "Go on in! We're not going to eat you up!". Merlin nodded his head as a gesture of thanks and moved in. He placed Hebon's cage next to him and sat down, adjusting his robes. Fred and George plopped down on the seat across him. "Quite early to get changed, don't you think?" Fred asked. "Erm well, it's never too late or never too early.." Merlin replied awkwardly. Fred and George looked at each other and burst out laughing. "Well, you seem to be our kind, 'New Case'!" they both exclaimed. " New case? My name is Merlin. And what do you mean 'our kind'?" Merlin asked.

"Smart."

"Intelligent."

"Witty."

" Wonderful."

"World's Biggest Prankers!" they chorused again. Merlin started laughing along with them and suddenly, he stopped. His eyes were welling up with tears again. Fred and George reminded him so much of Sir Gwaine and Sir Percival, the two most loyal knights of Camelot. Always playing pranks on other knights and even Merlin himself. Gwaine died a most painful death, tortured by Morgana and made to think he betrayed the King. Percival served the Queen till his strength died out. Wiping away the tears, Merlin looked up and smile at Fred and George. "You alright, buddy?" George asked, slightly concerned. Merlin nodded his head and laughed, "Just a bit emotional." "Emotional? Well, Mer-Lin, Hogwarts isn't all that tedious, so much that you have to get emotional," Fred cheered him up. If only they knew.

Throughout the journey, Merlin, Fred and George were chatting about the most unusual of things. Or atleast it seemed to Merlin. Fred talked about how Merlin should get into Gryffindor as the other houses were not as esteemed and George talked about the new Quidditch trials. Merlin was swarmed with these new information that Remus had never exactly mentioned in detail. He did end up asking a gazillion questions and well, Fred and George gave the best answers in the world, if you know what I mean. Oh, of course, there was a special discussion on Harry Potter himself. They talked about how great a Quidditch player he was and how a great genius dwelled in him. Merlin questioned them on Harry's history and then wished he didn't. It started from Harry's parent, James and Lily Potter's deaths at the hands of someone called "You-Know-Who and how Harry escaped with just a scar. It then moved onto Harry's adventures in Hogwarts with Professor Quirrell and the Philosopher's stone followed by the opening of the Chamber of Secrets. Merlin's head could've exploded on hearing these. He started wondering why he was called if Harry had managed all of these. But it was always best to be there, because you never know when something happens, when something destructive happens. Merlin definitely knew.

Merlin was tickled by this all-evil "You-Know-Who". Through the information he got from Fred and George, he did know that "You-Know-Who" was a Dark Lord set out to destroy all those who were not Pure-Bloods. Muggle-borns absolutely disgusted him. But for one thing, Merlin was happy and confused at the same time that Muggles had Wizards and Witches for children. In Camelot, a person with magic was labeled as a 'dirty sorcerer'. Merlin felt blessed to be among those of his kind. His thoughts then shifted over to the Dark Lord. He had this urging tug at the back of heart, a tug that told him the Dark Lord was somehow linked to Harry's and his destiny but not exactly. The tug also told him that it was more than just a person. But he pushed them away for now. He wanted to see Hogwarts, meet Harry Potter and mingle with those of his own kind.

Cold zephyr blew over Merlin's face as soon as he stepped down at Hogsmeade station. The students of Hogwarts stepped down from the train, gathered their trolleys and made their way to the gates of Hogwarts. Harry followed Fred and George obediently. He definitely didn't want to get lost among this large group of Witches and Wizards. He always thought he was special but probably not now. "_Of course you are special, Merlin. You are more than special," _rang a voice inside his head. He walked on, not stopping for a breath or a thought. He was of course, keeping a look out for Harry Potter while maintaining conversation with the twins. They had to take carriages pulled by thestrals. Surprisingly, only Merlin could see the winged reptilian-like horses. Fred explained that only those who had seen death could see thestrals. But the matter wasn't further pursued. In less than five minutes, he was standing at the gates of Hogwarts castle. First, his mouth dropped open in fascination of the castle and its vast grounds. Then, old memories started flooding back to him. The Kingdom of Camelot resembled Hogwarts so similarly that everything old and new seemed the same to Merlin. He moved on inside the castle, still in awe at the architecture of this school.

The first ceremony to take place would be the Welcoming Feast, to welcome the new first years. At this feast, the Sorting Ceremony would be held, which is where all the first year wizards and witches would have themselves placed into either four houses depending on their respective qualities. Even though he did not show it, Merlin had a desire to be in Gryffindor, the very house Harry Potter was in. He was an exception to the rules of the ceremony as he was a 'new case' though supposedly in Year 4. He would take part in it and be placed in one house. Slytherin was, well, too dark for him. Hufflepuff might not suit his level of impatience. He felt that his level of wit did not much up to that of a Ravenclaw student. Thus, Gryffindor it was. Before the Welcoming Feast, the students gathered outside the Great Hall. He was scanning the crowd for Potter when his senses picked up a sound despite the roar of the crowd.

Merlin followed the source of the sound, his senses amplified. It sounded like glass breaking. No one else noticed it. There just a few feet away, were two boys fighting. They seemed to be as old as Merlin, probably in the fourth year as well. One boy had platinum hair with a sharp, pointed face. His eyes were cold grey and sported an evil sneer. The other boy..the other boy had a scar on his forehead. A lightning-shaped scar. Merlin's face lit up at the sudden recognition of Harry Potter. He looked the same as he did when he appeared in the vision. Merlin could barely hold his tongue from crying out "ARTHUR!". But the sudden realization hit him that this boy would not know who he is. He wanted to run out of here, go somewhere far away, but he knew he couldn't. He had to stay to protect Arthur just like he did in the Battle of Camlann. Snapped out of his reminiscent memories, Merlin had just taken notice of a fight between the boy and Harry.

" HARRY POTTER! You have the blood of a pure-blood but the mind of a Mudblood!"

" Are you sure, Draco? It's you who's stinking of foul, rotten rat meat now!"

" Well, poor Harry Potter just broke his mother's dearest necklace. I offer my deepest condolences."

" You foul-mouthed idiot! You knew it was my mother's and you still dared to break it!"

"Who cares? Your mother is dead..DEAD!"

With that, Draco wrenched Harry's wand out and clasped it close to his chest. "You'll lose your wand as well!" he sneered and then started laughing. Harry held back by two other burly boys, most probably on the other boy's, Draco's side, was screaming at him to drop the wand. By now, there was quite a big crowd gathered around and it was indeed a hullabaloo. Arthur being bullied. Merlin would not allow this. He could never allow this. "_Do something! Just do something!". _"Stop it!" Merlin interrupted. A sudden silence fell over the students. "Who are you? Who dares to interrupt me?" retorted Draco. "Someone clearly not scared of you," Merlin replied, calm but firm.

"Oh..the 'new case'. Heard of you. Just joined. Well, my name is – "

" Draco Malfoy. Biggest wench in the world."

" HOW DARE YOU? Petrificus—"

" Totalus."

With that, Draco freezed. He went immobile, with the same shrieking expression plastered on his face. Merlin could not understand any of this. Draco had tried to use his wand but Merlin, Merlin had just used wandless magic. And he had never heard of that curse before. The stunned crowd was snapped out by the voice of a Professor. They stumbled towards the doors of the Great Hall, ready to enter but still stunned. Draco on the other hand was being dragged away by his two other friends who cast a counter-curse on Draco. Harry Potter picked up his wand and the remains of his glass necklace from the ground. "Thank you. Really thank you," Harry said, stretching his limbs from being held back by Draco's partners in crime. "Ya..erm..no problem..I just.." Melrin's voice trailed off.

Arthur's voice was so different but still Merlin could hear a bit of Arthur's soul in there. It sent shivers down Merlin's spine. Arthur. His long lost friend. His best friend. The only one he could every give up his life for. Now known as Harry Potter. "You alright?" Harry asked. Two students came running up to Harry and started enquiring about him. One was the ginger-head son of Arthur Weasley, the one whom he saw at Kings Cross. The other was a girl with bushy brown hair but who still looked quite attractive. They seemed worried but Harry brushed them off. He took a step towards Merlin.

" You just helped me. I'm really really grateful to you. What's your name again?"

" Erm.. well..it's my pleasure. I'm the..what they call the 'new case'. You can call me Merlin."

" Well, welcome to Hogwarts! I'm Harry Potter. Call me Harry."

" Hello Harry! It's nice to..meet you. Really…nice."

Harry extended his hand out to Merlin. Hesitantly, Merlin extended his. They both shook hands in approval of the start of a new friendship to come. The start of a friendship that had roots beginning from ages ago. The friendship of a lifetime.

The vision was coming true…

[Authors Note: Thank you to all those who reviewed my story! I really appreciate it! I do realize that the story is moving quite slowly but I will pick up the pace in the soon-to-come next chapter. So keep reading ]


	4. Chapter 4

_**Once and Future Wizard**_

_**Chapter 4**_

The first thing that Merlin saw when he woke up was green light filtering through the dormitory windows. "Why? Why specifically me?" Merlin groaned, carful not to wake the others. Others meaning Draco Malfoy, Vincent Crabbe, Blaise Zabini and Gregory Goyle. Yes, it was his _very _good luck that he was sorted into the Slytherin House. The green light only reminded him of that night, during the Sorting Ceremony, when he was the last to be sorted after a brief introduction by Professor Dumbledore on the 'new case'. He had liked Albus Dumbledore very much, though he appeared to be a bit, well, you could say mad. Professor Lupin had given him a thumbs-up before being sorted and Merlin was all confident about being sorted into Gryffindor to join his friend, Harry Potter, until he sat on the stool and the Sorting Hat was placed on his head. Even before it had touched his head, it went "SLYTHERIN!". And Merlin's heart sank to the greatest depths unimaginable. He was in no mood to look at the crowd's reactions or even take a small side-look at Remus. He felt betrayed.

But little did Merlin know that the real trouble would start when he met Draco and his bunch of "ducklings". In the first few weeks, they tortured and bullied him so much. Malfoy's duckling gang used to spill ink on his homework, infest his bed with spiders, broke his quill and well, you get the idea. But no one, NO ONE, dare irritate the greatest sorcerer ever to have roamed Earth. He didn't need a wand to use magic. One phrase and Draco went sliding down the isles of the Great Hall. One phrase and Draco fell off his broom and had to stay in crutches for a week. One phrase and there was no more trouble from Malfoy. Not that he knew Merlin was doing all of this but he definitely knew something went wrong everytime he played a trick on Merlin. He was probably too dumb to realize that Merlin was behind these nasty tricks. But the rules were clear now, after exactly a month since term started: "Leave me alone and I leave you alone."

Merlin still did not get the concept of a school for magic. Books, homework, more books and more homework. And the spells, the spells were easy enough to recite but the wand swishing was really starting to get on the nerves of Merlin. His wand was definitely elegant, Thirteen inches, Mahogany, Unicorn's Hair. But he knew that sooner or later, he would have to master the ways of the wand. Though he was in Year Four, he had little trouble catching up with the syllabus. Well, of course, if you count a bit of cheating here and there. Merlin had no real friends in Slytherin House unless of course, you counted Terence Higgs and Milena Bridget, whom Merlin was okay with as they were not part of Draco's gang. He was lucky, though, to have been able to share classes with the Gryffindor students. Due to a small rule change, Slytherin and Gryffindor shared Potions, Defense Against The Dark Arts, Charms, Transfigurations, Study of Ancient Runes and Quidditch classes. Therefore, he was able to meet up with Harry Potter quite often, often enough to be good friends. Harry had liked Merlin the minute he skewered Draco during the start of the term. It was of course, a bit of a disappointment to Harry, that Merlin was not sorted into Gryffindor but they still remained good friends. They sat together during breakfast, lunch, dinner and study hours. Terence and Milena joined in at times as well. Merlin treasured this as far as possible.

He always woke up the earliest amongst those in his dormitory so that he would not be late for classes. But today was slightly different. Prefects pasted notices on the noticeboard going somewhat like this:

"ALL STUDENTS TO GATHER AT GREAT HALL ON 31st SEPTEMBER TO INAUGURATE THE ANNUAL TRIWIZARD TOURNAMENT! BE PUNCTUAL!"

"Oh! The tournament!" Merlin remembered. The announcement for the Triwizard Tournament was made on the 1st September and today was when the participating schools, Durmstrang Institute and Beauxbatons Academy of Magic, would be coming down to the host school, Hogwarts. It definitely sounded fun but there was a change in rules and regulations that only those above age 17 could be allowed. Merlin was supposed to be age 15 so no way he could take part in it. Moreover, he couldn't play Quidditch more the less, wrestle with dragons and what-so-ever. So pushing away all thoughts on the tournament, Merlin got up and went to wash. He grabbed his black strapped backpack and left the dormitory. He had a nasty feeling to place a sleeping charm on his dorm mates so that they would be wake up late but he guessed he was too nice for that.

Merlin fished out a map of the whole of Hogwarts from his robe pocket. Even after a month or so, he still got lost in the school with it's forever-changing staircases and doors with passwords. He had gotten into trouble with Argus Filch over a million times for accidentally trying to enter a secret passageway. But this, he wasn't going to let that happen. The Weasley twins passed him the school map after feeling rather piteous. Fred and George were his only source of humour and fun after a long day at school. He hanged out with them a lot, which also meant getting up to naughty things. They had sneaked out into the Forbidden Forest, infiltrated the Ravenclaw's dormitory room and the list went on. As Merlin reached his Charms classroom, he became a bit confused with the corridors. There were three corridors in front of him but there was only two in his map. Probably, they constructed a new one? Merlin moved on the corridor right in front of him, still staring at the map when he bumped into someone.

There was a loud "BANG!" and then the sound of books and bags falling filled the corridor. Merlin had fallen flat on his back and when he got up, he saw Hermione Granger, the girl he was last expecting to see. Hermione, Ron (Mr Weasley's son) and Harry were a trio that could never be broken apart. Which also meant that if he hung out with Harry, he hung out with Ron and Hermione. Upon seeing Hermione, Merlin went red in the face. His pale cheeks were like two tomatoes. Hermione! Merlin considered her a beauty not to be reckoned with. She had the brains and the brawns as well. Brains when it came to school work and brawns when it came to punching Malfoy when he bullied Merlin. Just realizing that he was staring at Hermione all along, Merlin reached out and picked up a few of her Potions books. "Er..so sorry Hermione! Wasn't looking where I was going," Merlin apologized. Hermione's cheeks were pink, which gave Merlin the idea that she blushing. Still staring straight at the hard, concrete floor, Hermione managed a shy smile. "Well, it's not a problem at all! What's that in your hand?" she asked. "Oh, well Fred and George gave it to me. It's a map of the school compound..still finding it difficult to find my way around here," he managed a laugh. Hermione smiled and replied, "I'm going to the Hall as well, you can follow me." His heart almost bursting, Merlin nodded his head.

Hermione Granger! He didn't know why or how, but Merlin was attracted to Hermione ever since he started talking to her. Well, not exactly, attractive, just..just nice. Hermione on the other hand, never felt this shy in her life. She had a tendency to look down at the floor whenever talking to Merlin. His blue eyes and his manners were just so pleasant. Harry and Ron knew about this and kept teasing her. Throughout the walk to the Great Hall, they maintained very little conversation. Just a few lines about the Triwizard Tournament, the new Charms exam and whether Malfoy was upto anything again. But above all this, Merlin wanted to ask Hermione something. Something very important. As he was finding the courage to blurt it out, Hermione bursted out, "Do you mind being my partner for Potions today, Merlin?". It had come out so fast, Merlin couldn't even catch a word. "Do you mind being my partner…for today's..Potions class, Merlin?" Hermione slowed down. Merlin felt like fainting right then and there but he maintained his posture and replied with a firm, "No problem at all!". But his stomach was soon infested with butterflies and grasshoppers. Hermione's request was even better than the one he was about to make. Something about checking his Herbology homework…

Merlin and Hermione split to their tables and sat down. Merlin kept eyeing her not so obviously, of course. She sat down next to Luna Lovegood. Ah, Luna, on the other hand was an exotic beauty. No, don't get the wrong idea but Luna and Merlin were best of friends. Luna had a very eccentric outlook and demeanor according to everyone but Merlin thought her love for nature and magical creatures was rather interesting. He followed her to the outskirts of the Forbidden Forest and fed the thestrals with meat chunks. This also meant both of them had lost someone dear to them. They understood each other very well. Other than the Forest, they went to the library to read up on Magical Creatures and their Origins. Even though, Harry wasn't interested in History of Magical whatever, he still found solace in talking to Luna. Distracted, Merlin jerked his head to realize that Dumbledore was already in the front of the hall, looking quite pleased. And his speech began.

" Dear students, we will be welcoming our fellow schools taking part in the Triwizard Tournament. Beauxbatons Academy of Magic and Durmstrang Institute. I will not bore you with any long speeches because no amount of words will sum up the grace and swiftness of Beauxbatons or the strength and courage of the Durmstrangs. Let us all raise our goblets and welcome them with gratitude and heartfelt pleasure!"

The Great Hall doors burst open and in marched the Durmstrang students. With their dark brown uniforms, they did seem rather bulky and threatening. Marching in with long wooden staffs, they were not people to mess with. The ladies of Beauxbatons performed a graceful dance which Merlin found rather flattering. The mind of a sorcerer, my goodness. And with the inaugurations ceremony, the Triwizard Tournament had officially started. But Merlin, on the other hand, was thinking of Potions with Hermione….

Severus Snape was such a bore. He had a particular dislike for Merlin, no one knew why. But with Hermione as a partner, nothing would go wrong. They had to make a healing draft for reptile bites like snakes etc. Merlin just stood there staring at the blank ceiling and occasionally, Hermione, as he couldn't understand any of the instructions about porcupine quills and aconite. Aconite! Merlin remembered the time where he tried to poison Arthur with Aconite when he was under Morgana's enchantment. He was the worst assassin one could have ever imagined. He started giggling to himself when Hermione nudged him in the elbow, telling him they had to start. He could hear Malfoy snigger behind their backs but who cared? They started preparing the ingredients whatsoever and were soon done with their draft. Snape came over to check and disapprovingly nodded. Not at the draft but at the both of them. "Inter-house unity, what wonders it does!" he muttered spitefully under his breath. Merlin clenched his fist, preventing himself from doing anything treacherous. "Ah, someone's angry! After all, you're just a useless boy who came in the middle of the term and so fast…playing your tricks so fast. I doubt whether you're even a wizard!" Snape said. Merlin couldn't take it. He was going to raise his fist and punch Snape in the face when Hermione held his hand tightly in hers. "Don't!" she whispered. Snape walked away smiling at himself. "Why? Why does he always do that to me?" Merlin turned to Hermione. "He's always like that. Doesn't like anybody who goes against the boundaries," she replied. "Even to Harry?" he asked. "Yes, he hates Harry," Hermione sighed. Merlin sighed as well, but he covered a bit of doubt under that sigh.

Professor Severus Snape. One of the most suspicious teachers as far as Merlin was concerned. Merlin had faced too many betrayals in his life, first by Morgana, then by Mordred. Too many to let his doubts pass away. He kept a close eye on Snape. He felt tugging feel that Snape was not someone who was on the right side. He heard rumors, of course, of Snape once being on the side of the Death Eaters. Could be true and Merlin wouldn't have been surprised at all. The Death Eaters. The Death Eaters were on the side of Voldemort. Merlin was still trying to discreetly gather information regarding Voldemort's past and his relation to Harry. The scar, how did the scar come about? How did Harry survive? There must've been more than just a rebound of curses. Where's Voldemort now? Still lurking around? Gathering a group of followers? So many questions and many more arose. But before Merlin could ponder over them, the school bell chimed. It was time for study hour before Herbology started. Hermione and Merlin left the Potions class, with Snape glaring at them.

They proceeded to the Great Hall first. Hermione entered and sat down next to Harry and Ron. Merlin, knowing he was out of the way, slowly and un-awkwardly tried to move away and sit next to Terence when Hermione called out. "Merlin! You can sit with us!" she yelled. For a moment, Merlin thought he saw Ron frown but disregarded it. He gladly skipped over and sat next to Hermione. "So, Higgs told me you had trouble with Herbology?" she asked unassumingly. Merlin went red in the cheeks. "Mione, you don't need to show off alright!" Harry joked. Ron just smiled. Hermione shook her head and turned to Merlin. He nodded his head and passed her his homework. And it was how they spent their hours together…


	5. Chapter 5

_**Once and Future Wizard**_

_**Chapter 5**_

"Luna...Luna?"

"Harry?"

"Luna, what do you think about Merlin?"

"Oh! I like him!"

"Well yes. And?"

"I love his cheekbones."

"Luna-"

"I think the thestrals have a liking to his cheekbones too."

"Okay Luna but what else?"

"He's very...I don't know..he's very special."

"Uhuh. Go on!"

"It's as if he is different from us but same. Different but same. I call it special."

"Is he even one of us?"

"What do you mean, Harry? Of course he is one of us. I can't under-"

"I don't know-he's really weird."

"Special."

"Special and weird."

"Special and special."

Harry grinned at Luna, who returned it with a simple smile. He had been thinking about Merlin that entire week but he never went far with it. Brushing off all thoughts, he bid farewell to Luna and head down to the Great Hall for lunch. As he neared the Hall, he saw Merlin and Hermione, sitting opposite each other and laughing. Harry frowned at this. He had no say in their interactions but it felt so wrong. He arranged his robes and walked towards them. Merlin looked up and smiled.

"So where's Ron?" he asked.

Harry stopped in his tracks and opened his mouth to reply but bit his lip before anything escaped. "He's studying," Harry muttered.

"Who are you kidding, Harry? Ron and studying? Great combination!" Hermione chuckled.

"Well, it wouldn't be that funny if you just gave him a chance!" Harry barked. It came out louder than expected.

Hermione was startled. "I'm...I'm sorry. You alright, Harry?" .

Harry nodded his head in an indifferent manner and sat down next to her. He looked up and found Merlin poking at his potato salad with a fork. Harry stared at him for a long time. Merlin dropped his fork and stared back at him. He had an apologetic look on his face and smiled at Harry.

"Well, I better get back to my dormitory. I need to do my..my write-up for...runes..yeap, runes," Merlin stuttered. He got up and walked out of the Hall without looking back at Harry or Hermione.

"See what you have done! He just walked out without a goodbye!" Hermione said.

"He had a write-up to do!" Harry replied.

"NO! He didn't! We finished our write-ups on Eihwaz last week!" Hermione replied through gritted teeth.

Harry stared straight into Hermione's eyes. "Sometimes I wish you could really open your eyes and see the people who actually matter!"

This. This was what he wanted to prevent that entire week. But he had involuntarily caused it to happen. He dropped his gaze and drank a goblet of water. He gulped it down in one go and ignored the sharp pain that struck his chest. It had to be known. And Hermione had to be the first. But before he could part his lips to say anything at all, Hermione burst out.

"Harry, do you like me?"

Harry nodded and then froze. He had not heard what Hermione said but guessed it went something like "_**HARRY**_, do you like me?". This was not going well. No! No! No! It was not supposed to go this way! He just lay there staring into the brown oasis of Hermione's eyes. But she looked back with a raised eyebrow. "Do you?"

"I'm feeling sick!" Harry responded and sprinted out of the Great Hall. He had no idea where he was headed to but he ran. He liking Hermione? How could she say or even think about that? Maybe she liked him? But she liked Merlin, didn't she? Or maybe she didn't? What might be going on in her mind now? What about Ron? Harry skidded to a stop. Ron! He forgot about Ron! His main aim was to talk to Hermione about Ron! Now, he had to go back to Hermione and clear up this situation which also meant double-double awkwardness!

Harry clapped his hand to his forehead and sighed. Why was this happening? It was all because of him. Actually, it was because of Ron. It was Ron who had whined to Harry about Hermione and wanting to tell her something but not being able to because of Merlin. Wait! This started because of Merlin. Ron was that was exactly when Harry knew whom he had to talk to. Not Hermione, not Ron and not himself. It was Merlin.

He whisked around and then, "BANG!". Harry's head started spinning and his eyes blurred. He was swaying around until a hand swung around his arm and brought him to his feet. Harry blinked to realise that the figure who had helped him was none other than Merlin.

Harry blinked furiously this time. He had wanted to talk to Merlin and Merlin was here. It was too real to be an illusion. "Merlin," Harry acknowledged him. Merlin nodded his head with a polite smile before replying with a, "Harry Potter."

Harry smiled and placed his arm around Merlin's shoulders. "I need to talk to you. Let's try the library maybe?".

"No. I'll say it here and now. I don't like Hermione."

"Sorry what?"

"Whatever you and Ron are thinking, it's wrong. There's nothing going on between 'Mione and me. We are good friends."

"How did you know? I didn't say anything-"

"I could read your expression. So many years...I know you too well."

"Sorry what?"

"Nothing! Nothing. Please stop assuming."

"You should have said so. It was so awkward there."

"We okay?"

"Okay."

They both shook hands and smiled. But Merlin felt restrained and restricted. If this was really Arthur, they would've hugged. Not in a way people would have judged but in a way people would have admired their friendship. Merlin held back from doing anything stupid. This was just the beginning stage of their destiny. A stage full of doubts and suspicions. A stage where no one could be trusted. It was the exact stage the King and the Wizard had to go through to strengthen their bond. Merlin did not like starting all over again. He felt tired and weak. But he had to fight on.

Because right then, Harry had his own set of doubts on Merlin. And Merlin had his own set of worries for Harry. He could not afford to think of such things but he was not going to make another mistake. He had already lived a life full of regrets and he was not going to repeat it. Merlin turned around and walked to his dormitory, engulfed in a sea of thoughts. The premonitions were coming true. Something was going to happen. Something big. Something bad...

* * *

_**Author's Note**_

I know you all want to kill me because I have not uploaded for more than 6 months. And I deserve to be killed. But hopefully, I'm back with a bang. I tried to improve on a few grammatical errors here and there. I also experimented with writing in Harry Potter/Arthur's POV (kinda) and ending it with Merlin's POV. I am not sure if you guyz like it but if you would want me to alternate with Harry's and Merlin's POV, I could do that. But if you all prefer to stay with Merlin, then I am just as glad to do so. Do give me your truthful comments be it on grammar, vocabulary, the story as such (it hasn't actually started but yeah still..), the pairing (Merlin/Hermione) or anything else you would like to see in the story. Thanks :)


End file.
